


Bad Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor Who References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone has bad dreams. Sometimes - but not always - they come to life. Based on the episode "The God Complex."





	Bad Dreams

Think about the worst dream you've ever had. The worst memory. The worst fear.

Everyone has bad dreams. Everyone fears something more deeply than anything else, and everyone must someday come to terms with that fear.

Spiders. Clowns. Loud sounds or losing your mind. Old porcelain dolls, straightjackets, locked doors, or rabid animals ready to tear you apart.

In this place, everyone has a fear. And everyone's fear comes to life.

Look in room after room, and you may find something that scares you, but nothing more frightening than your own special room. That's your room. And nobody leaves once they find it.

Maybe it'll be room 214, with photographs of every day of your life lining the walls, sewn to the bed, taped to the lamps and pouring from the showerhead.

Maybe it'll be room 409, with an open, empty casket, and a funeral waiting for you.

Maybe it'll be room 327, with cages dangling from the ceiling, waiting to ensnare you.

Maybe it'll be room 123, with a simple mirror on the wall.

Maybe it'll be room 548, with disappointed family and only your own tears to comfort you.

Maybe it'll be room 631, with moving shadows and faint laughter of a thousand lost children.

Maybe it'll be room 702, with only a black expanse of nothing that goes on longer than you could reach by walking away from the door for the rest of your life.

Or maybe, just maybe, it'll be one nobody's found yet, with horrors still lurking, waiting for you to come along.

When you arrive, you'll know which room is yours. They always do. And their own fears eat them like a child eating candy.

There's a room for everyone. But can you face what will be in yours?


End file.
